<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>海浪（灯塔番外） by foxyaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534146">海浪（灯塔番外）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyaming/pseuds/foxyaming'>foxyaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>灯塔 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyaming/pseuds/foxyaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>同灯塔背景设定的protagonist视角~小狼的悲鸣</p><p>pro再次意识到自己面对的是个年轻人，牙尖爪利，茹毛饮血。</p><p>Neil此时的表情有些狰狞，他的眉头也皱成一团，似乎很费解面前这个人形生物究竟还是不是他认识的pro，眼角跟嘴角都下垂着，pro甚至能看到他呲起犬牙来。</p><p>Neil探头去凶狠的掠夺pro的嘴唇。他用上了牙，在pro的唇内咬出小小的豁口。Pro皱眉，稍微有点疼，空调开的太低的屋内仿佛经历过倾盘大雨，凉气无孔不入，透心的寒冷。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil &amp; The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>灯塔 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>海浪（灯塔番外）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>pro面对自己在与一个年轻人交涉这个事实面前手足无措。这时候的neil着实是青翠的灵魂与躯体，撑着手肘坐在桌子对面看他，背部的曲线还没随着肌肉的锻炼而拱起。<br/>
pro张开口，舌头转了个弯，本来要问侍者要的碳酸饮料变成了一种烈酒的名字。出任务时不喝酒，pro长官临时给自己放了个假。<br/>
Neil开着破破烂烂的宝马冲出火线把他带到这里，俩人这会儿衬衣和脸上布满血污，要不是这个边陲小镇的酒吧见惯不惯象征性收留了一下，pro也没这个机会整理思绪和要训的话。<br/>
Neil把表摘下伸出去付了酒钱，后背靠在木椅上，双手交叉斜斜的瞥着pro，“说吧。”<br/>
pro的一腔怒火被这轻飘飘的一个单词击成了无名火，闷闷的燃着。Neil不是第一次试图反抗他的“保护”了，但以Neil的聪慧和顺藤摸瓜能力，反倒从一场一开始就被陷害的交易里保护了他，这才是他现在如此懊丧的原因。<br/>
pro再次意识到自己面对的是个年轻人，牙尖爪利，茹毛饮血。<br/>
pro喝闷酒。Neil也不跟他纠扯，自己拽过酒瓶倒了喝。<br/>
酒吧不适合训话。Neil接了酒钱之外结余的一点纸钞，塞在西裤的裤兜里，两人晃晃悠悠的走在美国西部边陲闷热的夜色里，皮鞋踢着碎石和风沙。<br/>
“你到底想干嘛？”还是Neil先在后面喊。词句顺着空气敲打着pro的脊背。pro是真的不想理他，酒精的燥热充盈了他的脑腔，pro闭上眼睛仰面走着，一副微笑着的面庞一闪而过。<br/>
“哎！干嘛呢！”pro闭眼间感觉自己被猛地拽开，本来隆隆的空气骤然锐利清晰起来一拥而入，他眯着眼睛，那被他误认为阳光的刺眼光芒呼啸而过，一辆机械造物碾过了混着血的记忆。<br/>
pro后脑勺抵在一块软软的温度里。他骤然清醒了，起来晃晃脑袋，皱眉看着Neil。<br/>
Neil此时的表情有些狰狞，他的眉头也皱成一团，似乎很费解面前这个人形生物究竟还是不是他认识的pro，眼角跟嘴角都下垂着，pro甚至能看到他呲起犬牙来。<br/>
pro猛击了两下自己的面庞，略微清醒一些。有那么一小刻他想相信宿命论，即使什么都不做也一定会达到既定的未来，已发生的必然会再发生。<br/>
他和Neil会对彼此无比重要，Neil会回来，死在过去。<br/>
“咳……”pro莫名被呛住了，剧烈的咳嗽起来。Neil显然是不耐烦的“啧”了一声，一把把pro的胳膊抓起来就走。</p><p>汽车旅馆的条件不错。pro趴在窗边发呆，他再次打量了一下内饰，窗外暗红色的天空缓速移动着，pro觉得自己闹够了，该回去了。他不是联系不上艾弗斯，只是刚刚Neil恶狠狠地样子……像只小狗，没来由的让他觉得可怜。<br/>
pro一直被名为过去的幽灵纠缠，他本以为决定接触Neil会让他好些，但现在事态完全失控，他没法从知识和心态上去碾压这个年轻人，无知是他最大的勇气。pro已经没有年轻时那么勇敢了。他还在犹豫要不要招募Neil的时候，Neil已经防着他并把tenet的底细摸个底儿掉。pro恍然觉得自己的思维又固化了，在阳光的照耀下逐渐僵硬，无所遁形。<br/>
门锁在pro去开的前一刻咔嚓微动，锁住了。pro猛吸一口气，大力的薅了一下头发。早知如此，这金毛青年是头小狼，被他嘬一口就得掉块血肉。他是心软了，在之前的几次交涉里总是带着预设的立场，从没想过Neil会对他有别的想法。<br/>
在战场上吞噬敌人的想法。Neil对tenet组织的力量垂涎欲滴。<br/>
这点他无数次明里暗里表示过了，在pro第一次去接触的时候，Neil的回应就不如他预想的那样。只是淡淡的嘬着茶，不作回应，对tenet送去的条件和帮助一概拒绝，用自己继承着毛子范儿的暴力杀出一条血路来——连他老爸都明白动用时间机器，不知道Neil是不屑还是装傻。<br/>
至少目前来看，是装的。<br/>
pro沉默的站着，觉得自己实在不该跟一个傻子较劲。还有自己也许是来早了，凭着自由意志接触到的Neil，还不如让他在社会上被毒打过再自己找来。<br/>
pro回头看像自己刚还在欣赏风景的窗户，过去伸手想打开，一只手伸过来，轻巧的咔哒一下，在他面前合上了扳钮。pro隔着窗户跟不知道踩着什么的Neil遥遥相对，Neil还吹了个听不见的口哨。pro再次感到自己寿命骤减。</p><p>隔了没一会儿，门便打开了。pro就没开灯，靠在窗边的沙发上坐着，Neil倚靠在门边，玩着手上的小刀。pro被反光蛰了一下眼，不由望去，Neil见他盯着手里花样奇巧的刀，开口，“习惯了，经常被绑架。”<br/>
“哦。”pro眉头微微一皱，没搭理他。又忍不住说，“你想干嘛。”<br/>
Neil长出了一口气，牙齿磨得咔咔作响，“你想干嘛呀。”<br/>
“我没办法跟你说明白。”pro皱眉，“有很多原因。”<br/>
“我知道你们能时间逆转，这点情报都不愿意告诉我？”Neil咔咔咔的玩刀。<br/>
“你想知道时间逆转的什么？”<br/>
“你们知道些什么？”<br/>
无知者无畏。pro再次在心里叹气。“你也知道本来我接触你的意图，现在你连一点好意都不示，想到的什么？”<br/>
“大少爷，生意没有这么做的。”pro特意把称呼咬的很重。<br/>
neil肩膀一抖，从倚着的墙面起来借力向pro走去。皮鞋在木底板上噔噔作响，“我救了你的命。”<br/>
“那是……”pro心口裂着疼，火车在回忆里呼啸而过。<br/>
当时他只听到一声闷响。<br/>
“就算以前的都不算，刚才那种车祸现场也给点甜头吧？”Neil掰手指。pro恍然意识到他没有以前的记忆。<br/>
那不是记忆，那是他的未来。<br/>
pro五指按压着面庞。他再次败下阵来。无论如何都会对Neil心软。<br/>
月光随着飘开的云层浇在地面，Pro刚放下手，下巴就被冰凉的手指硬掰过去，滚烫的触感覆了上来，又犹疑般的退缩了一步，轻柔而生疏地蹭着。Neil湿润的舌尖似乎是觉得自己口干，顺带舐过了pro的上唇。<br/>
What’the fuck？？？<br/>
微小而酥麻的电流从Pro的唇齿注入，迅速充斥了整个躯干。pro梗着脖子，忘了做任何反应，一些回忆里细碎的片段也在此刻翻涌叫嚣着冲出海面——这种温柔的触感，他曾在睡梦里察觉到。那是去往斯塔克12号的最后一晚。<br/>
Neil直起了身子，pro眨眨眼睛，满是困惑的抬眼看着Neil。Neil忽然笑了，露出俏皮的小虎牙，用刚刚嚣张侵略的舌头去舔自己的牙齿。<br/>
pro下意识的又叹了一口气。Neil的笑容消失下去，瞳孔晦暗不明，“你想说什么？”<br/>
“我……”pro张了张口，想到接下来说的话会把这个人得罪，还是说了出去，“我在想， 年轻人啊。”<br/>
Neil后退两步，pro听到他的喉咙里传来一声闷哼，Neil转头似乎是要走，pro就坐在沙发上，动也不动，静静的看着他。<br/>
呼叫艾弗斯吧。pro想。</p><p>一阵风划过，pro下意识的低头一闪，Neil也放低了底盘胳膊肘朝上抵去，体重加上推力把沙发椅带倒了，pro陷在椅子和Neil的手臂的缝隙里，动弹不得。<br/>
Neil压住Pro的脖子，另一只手按住Pro的手。他低低的吼着，“你怎么敢以为你什么都懂？”<br/>
Neil同样受制于沙发椅，姿势比他还别扭。pro看着那双暗蓝色的眼睛，忽然从里面看出了另外一种人影来。<br/>
那是所有男孩生命中第一个男人的身影，是翅膀和大山。Neil在质问他的父亲。<br/>
父亲已经死了，死的很早，Neil没得反抗，反而恨起一直在保护他但从不出面的pro来。pro忽然都明白过来，心头揪着疼。他有一点点能把过去那个笃定的Neil跟现在这个败犬般凶狠但无助的Neil联系起来，pro想去揉揉Neil的脑袋，但是手肘也被Neil的另一只手压着，抬不动。<br/>
Neil探头去凶狠的掠夺pro的嘴唇。他用上了牙，在pro的唇内咬出小小的豁口。Pro皱眉，稍微有点疼，空调开的太低的屋内仿佛经历过倾盘大雨，凉气无孔不入，透心的寒冷。<br/>
Neil放开pro时，Pro的脑袋因为倒立稍微有点充血，双臂无力的搁置在肩膀两侧，他眯着眼看着Neil，似乎又要叹气，顿了顿忍住了。<br/>
Neil试图把整个沙发椅扶正，太重了，纹丝不动。pro再次惊叹Neil的傻气，伸手示意Neil拉他一把，Neil略为僵硬的抓着pro，让他站了起来。<br/>
pro站住，抬头看着Neil。Neil已经长到一米八多了，此刻低头瞅着他，金色的碎发在额前一晃一晃，两只深邃如泉水的瞳子里波涛交加，似乎在理智与情感间回旋。<br/>
“你有强迫症？”Pro皱眉，他去抚平Neil的眉心。<br/>
Neil主动低头触到pro的指尖。滚烫的温度混合着喘息，传递着绝望与痛苦的饥渴。<br/>
pro就是觉得……不能把这只小狗丢下。</p><p>pro去剥开Neil的衬衣时，动作极为缓慢。指尖从Neil的腹部划过，这时候的躯体还没有那么多陈年疤痕，但却有几道新鲜还在结痂的伤口——pro低头亲了一下。Neil微抖。<br/>
“给我讲讲你经历过的事。”pro低声说。他又顿了一下，“什么事都好，也不一定是开心的……”<br/>
neil仰躺着，望着屋顶。他的胸腔随着呼吸缓慢的起伏：“有一天晚上也是这么大的雨……爸爸用安全带把我绑在皮艇上，一直朝海里划去。”<br/>
pro拱了下腰，大腿舒展开，贴合住Neil的胯部。Neil双臂伸着，比划了两下，“头盔根本不管用……我一直在哭和喊，看到星星点点的火光从我们身边划过，迅速向岸边退去。我觉得我要死了。”<br/>
“嗯。”pro用手小心翼翼的把衬衣袖子从neil的手臂上捋下来，然后解开自己的衬衣，再度趴下去，胸膛与Neil的心口贴合。他感受着里面那颗心脏的跳动，规律而死气沉沉。<br/>
这不是一个年轻人的躯体。<br/>
“然后我没有死……我看到一束巨大的亮光扫射了过来，它像黑夜中的太阳一样，虽然感受不到温暖，但我不怕了。”Neil双目空洞，紧紧地回抱住pro，似在耳语，“后来我才知道那叫灯塔。爸爸以为我面对过黑暗就不再害怕黑暗，他不知道我坚持下来是靠那一束光。”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
pro低声重重的回应着。<br/>
太理所当然了。他把Neil的温柔，Neil对他的好都当做理所当然，他看不到Neil对他的呼救与祈求，他盲目的追随着那已经远去的暮光。<br/>
即使黑夜降临，我们也还是要舔舐着互相取暖，这样才有活的可能。<br/>
“Neil，时间逆行是……为你所祈求的因，补上你应做的果。”<br/>
pro埋头在Neil脖颈里推进，Neil的手指抓在他的脊背与腰间。Neil微微的喘着，“我不懂。”<br/>
pro也呲了牙去咬，在Neil的脖颈间留下横竖两个牙印，他压下Neil的膝窝，略一用力进到深处，在与Neil唇舌交缠间的咕哝发出音来，“自由意志。”<br/>
Neil在疼痛与难以遏制的反应间弓起脚趾，头脑混沌的重复着这个词。<br/>
Pro忽然发起狠来。Neil方才孤狼般的架势此刻丢盔卸甲，在体验的荒原上四处奔逃。pro将Neil转过来，掐住他的腰部，下巴亲昵的抵在肩上，动作却未丝毫卸力。Neil刚刚有些头绪的思考变得七零八乱。他有些烦躁，索性起身，把pro压在身底，动作却不停。<br/>
“你都会告诉我的，对吗？”Neil问。<br/>
“会的，”pro答，“等一切都过去的时候。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>